Happiness
by M16A3
Summary: I'm... a pony? In Ponyville? This cannot be happening.. Rated K for mild language.
1. Ponies

**Happiness**

**Chapter One**

**Ponies**

**By M16A3**

Samuel Jefferson sat in the middle of his Algebra class, drawing another picture of Raindow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Really, more pictures of that stupid T.V. show, Sam?" George eyed the outlines on Samuel's paper. Samuel didn't look up from his paper. Although George was his close friend, Samuel always caught flak from George for watching the show.

"Just because you don't like the show, or for that matter, haven't even given it a _chance_, doesn't make it a stupid show." Samuel whispered back. Carefully, he began drawing the outlines for Pinkie Pie's tail. George watched for a second.

"They're just multicolored horses." George whispered. "I don't see the big whoop."

"Once again, watch the freaking show before making a conclusion!" Samuel whispered rather loudly.

"I'll watch the show when the sky falls down and clocks you on the head." George grinned. Samuel rolled his eyes. He quickly ran a hand through his dark hair and turned his attention back to his drawings. Carefully, he began drawing Rainbow's eyes, being careful not to accidentally give them the Derpy Hooves style again. Samuel had just finished coloring the irises when the deafening silence of the classroom was violently interrupted by tremors underneath the floor. Textbooks began falling off of shelves, windows rattled before shattering, massive cracks appeared in the floor. The class quickly decended into total anarchy.

"EARTHQUAKE!" George quickly threw himself out of his seat and sprinted out of the room. Huge gashes sprouted and fell as students ran out of the classroom in total fear. Samuel, caught amidst the chaos, was the last one to escape the classroom. He srpinted through the labryinth-like hallways, trying not to get swept away in the destruction of the school. As he neared the exit, he was unintentionally tripped and became violently trampled by the tidal wave of panicked students. With the madness circulating above him, Samuel curled up into a fetal position to avoid more kicks to the face. Then, just as quickly as it started, the students were gone. Samuel opened his eyes, seeing the halls completely vacant. However, Samuel's relief was short lived as another violent tremor began tearing the roof down around him. He quickly jumped to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pains from being trampled. Samuel quickly sprinted toward the beckoning white light of the exit, hearing the walls cave in behind him. Just as he thought he had made it outside, a flickering motion out of the top of his eye prompted Samuel to instinctively look up, only to see a massive chunk of the ceiling cut his sight straight to black with a sickening snap.


	2. This can't be happening

**Happiness**

**Chapter two**

**This cannot be happening**

**By M16A3**

"Midnight!" A familiar voice called. "Hey, Midnight, are you okay?"

"Wow, Rainbow, what'd you do to this 'un?" Another strangely familiar voice said.

"Nothing! We were racing, and he accidentally flew into a huge storm cloud!" The other familiar voice said. "Hey, Midnight! Can you hear me?" Samuel opened his eyes a crack, seeing blurry shadows dance around. His head was throbbing with pain.

"It looks like 'es comin' to!"

"Midnight! Are you okay?" Samuel opened his eyes fully. As the shapes came into focus, he could not believe what was standing over him.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" Samuel spat out in pure shock.

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" The cyan colored pony replied. Samuel tried to formulate a valid sentence, but all that came out was a low whine.

"Uh, Ah think 'es a bit delirious." A voice said. Samuel looked toward the source of the voice and saw none other than Applejack herself. Samuel's jaw dropped even further, his mind was blank as shock flooded his thoughts. "You okay there, sugarcube?"

"Applejack?" Samuel asked, his mouth hung open as he tried to piece together a sentence.

"Ah'd better go get Twilight, Ah think he smacked 'is head a lil' too hard." Applejack turned and galloped off.

"Are you feeling alright, Midnight?" asked Rainbow Dash. Samuel looked at her, his mind searched for a vaild answer, but found none.

"A-Are you talking to me?" Samuel stammered.

"Your name _is _Midnight, isn't it?" Rainbow Dash grined.

"Wait, what? No!" Samuel almost yelled, catching Rainbow Dash off guard. "My name is Samuel Jefferson, and this.. This can't happening!"

"Samuel Jeffer-? Nevermind, I think Applejack was right, you might've hit your head a little too hard on that landing." Samuel began to challenge her, but as he pointed a finger in response, he stopped in total shock as he realized he was staring straight at a _black hoof_, not his regular pale skinned hands.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've never seen your own _hooves_ before either!" Rainbow Dash laughed. Samuel couldn't reply, he just looked at Rainbow Dash with the same confused expression.

"He landed somewhere over here." Applejack's voice sounded. Samuel looked at the top of the hill, where both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack came into view. "There 'e is." Applejack pointed. Twilight approached the confused black pony, staring at him intently. She looked him over, from his eyes to his head and to his hooves.

"He had a bad fall, no doubt, but I'm not seeing any major injuries." Twilight continued looking him over. "Are you sure he's hurt?"

Rainbow Dash pointed at Samuel's alleged skid marks in the dirt, which stretched for a good 30 feet across the field.

"Ah'd guess Pegasus's aren't very rubbery, are they? Applejack snickered. Rainbow Dash glared at her.

"Ask him what his name is, I dare you." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight looked Samuel in the eyes.

"What's your name?" Samuel hesitated, feeling the urge to lash out at the second grade question. He swallowed his anger and answered calmly.

"My name is Samuel Jefferson, I'm a human who has no clue what is going on right now." Twilight stared blankly into his eyes, her expression didn't change with his answer.

"Let's get him to Nurse Redheart, he's delirious." Twilight finally said. Applejack hoisted Samuel's hoof up and around her shoulder.

"'Ey, Rainbow! Gimme a hand escortin' yer, uh, friend to the doctor!" In unison, the two ponies lifted the very annoyed and still confused black stallion and began dragging him through Ponyville.

"I'm telling you, I'm a freaking human! I have no clue how the hell I even got here!" Samuel lashed out.

"Easy Midnight," Rainbow Dash said calmly. "We believe you, don't worry."

"Ah wonder if he 'as anemia or somethin'."Applejack said.

"You mean _amnesia_, and there's a very strong possibility. Right now he can't even remember who he is.." Twilight said. Samuel ignored the comments and allowed himself to be carried to Nurse Redheart's cabin. As he was dragged into office, Samuel suddenly became aware of how real everything felt. He could hear everything like it was actually happening, he could feel the soft fur of the ponies carrying him, he could see everything was clearly happening around him.

_"Is this really happening?"_ Samuel thought. _"Am I really a pony in Ponyville? What is going on here?"_


End file.
